Tales of Kindness: Kindness Reigns (Filipino Version)
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: Ang Lunar Kontinente, isang lugar ng kapayapaan at kabutihan, ngunit isang araw, isang masamang enveloped lupa na ito at struck. Francelette, ang pangunahing heroine, ay lured ang layo mula sa kanyang pamilya 6 taon na ang nakakaraan at ay hindi natagpuan para sa 6 na taon. Siya ay nasugatan. 6 na taon mamaya, siya at ang kanyang mga kaibigan vow paghihiganti.
1. 6 Years Ago and 6 Years Later

Maligayang pagdating sa aking pinakabagong kuwento. Hindi tulad ng lahat ng aking iba pang mga kuwento, ang kuwentong ito ay hindi batay sa anumang mga laro na pang inilabas. Habang ang pangalan "Tale ng ..." ay kabilang sa bansang Hapon, ang kwentong ito ay batay sa isang tagahanga ginawa laro ako sa paggawa ng tinatawag na "Tale ng kabutihan". Im paggawa ng "Tale ng kabutihan" gamit ang software na kilala bilang RPG Maker VX. Kuwentong ito ay halos lahat batay Oc, kaya magkakaroon OC ni tinatanggap. Kahit na ang kwentong ito ay batay sa isang tagahanga na ginawa ng laro, pa rin ako ay hindi pagmamay-ari ng mga copyright sa "Tale ng" serye pangalan. Kung nais mong maging sa kuwentong ito, ay mayroong mga detalye sa dulo ng ito panimula kabanata. Sa ngayon, hayaang magsimula ang kuwento.

"Kabaitan ay na ibabahagi, hindi ruined. Dapat nating hangaan ito. Ito ay isang regalo mula sa diyos. Hindi ka maaaring bumili ng kabaitan. "  
>- Francelette, Main Heroine, Mage, 18 taong gulang<p>

Madilim Forest, 2007, Madilim Linya ng Kontinente

Narrator: Sa Madilim Line Kontinente, kadiliman ay ang pagkakasunud-sunod ng araw. Lahat ng mga tao sa mga kontinente ay sa ilalim ng isang madilim na sumpa kung saan ang lahat ng mga residente ay napipilitang upang patayin ang mga mula sa Lunar Kontinente. Isang araw, isang batang mage na may pangalang Francelette napunta sa mga ito kontinente bilang bahagi ng isang paglalakbay paggalugad. Ano ang hindi niya alam kung ito ay na siya ay nasa panganib.

(Pagliko Francelette ni)

Ako ay paggalugad ng Madilim Line Kontinente sa unang pagkakataon bilang bahagi ng isang grupo ng paggalugad. Ako ay 11 taong gulang sa panahong ito. Karamihan sa mga aktibidad grupo kaming pahintulot mula sa magulang. Sila ay na-Sinabi na "ang iyong anak na babae o anak na lalaki ay lumalahok sa isang paggalugad sa lugar na ito at ang iyong pahintulot ay iniaatas", ngunit ang isang ito, walang sinuman ay kailanman notify. Hindi namin sa aming sarili. Sinasabi sa akin ang ilang bagay na may isang bagay masamang mangyayari at sa aking pamilya wont alam kung ano ang nangyari sa akin. Bumalik sa tahanan, ang aking puting mage kapatid na babae, Luna, ay nagdarasal sa para sa aking kaligtasan. Im umaasa siya ay ligtas.

Bilang ako tuklasin ang lugar, nagpasya ang mga pangkat upang pumunta sa Madilim Forest. Aking pakiramdam ay ang pangkat na ito ng mga biyahero Im pagpunta sa, ay pagtatago ng isang bagay mula sa akin at sa aking pamilya at mga kaibigan, may isang bagay potensyal na kahila-hilakbot, at hindi nila gusto ang mga ito upang malaman kung ano ang mga ito gawin sa akin.

Magtungo namin patungo sa Madilim Forest area. Ito ay madilim dahil sa gabi. Ang paggalugad ginawa namin ay sa labas na bahagi ng gubat. Maliban sa ang katunayan na ito ay madilim, ang paggalugad ay masaya. Pagkatapos ng 10 minuto ng paggalugad, nagpasya ang mga pangkat upang maghanda upang magtungo ang tahanan. Ako ay tungkol sa upang pumunta out mula sa gubat kapag ang lahat ng isang biglaang, ang pangkat na naka paligid patungo sa akin. Paraan nila ginawa nila ito ay may masamang intensyon. Pagtatago ng mga ito ay isang bagay mula sa akin.

"Ikaw wont ay pagpunta bahay batang babae!" Ang isa sa mga lalaki yelled sa akin bilang siya ay tumatagal out ng kutsilyo at itinuturo nito sa akin

Sa lalong madaling Nakita ko ang kutsilyo, nais kong patakbuhin ang layo para sa aking buhay. Sinubukan kong tumatakbo bilang malayo hangga't makakaya ko, ngunit ang mga tao threw ang kutsilyo at ito ay pinindot niya ang nakalantad na bahagi ng aking kanang binti. Wore ako ng palda na saklaw ng hanggang sa aking tuhod. Aking bota ay hanggang sa aking ankles. Sa lalong madaling nadama ko ito, Nahulog ako. Pagtiyak ang kutsilyo ay hindi makakuha ng mas malalim sa aking kanang binti, kinuha ko ito off kahit na Im pagpunta sa pakiramdam ang sakit. Tumatakbo ay ang aking mga opsyon pa rin. Patuloy ko ang aking run patungo sa tapat dulo ng gubat. Sa sandaling Sinubukan kong pagpunta sa bahaging iyon, grabbed ng isa pang tao sa akin sa pamamagitan ng aking dibdib mula sa likod at kinuha sa akin off mula sa aking track. Nagpadala ang kanyang susunod na komento panginginig sa pamamagitan ko.

"Hindi kailanman mo maaaring makita muli mga batang babae. Ang lahat ng mga bakas ng iyong ibibigay ay nawala "sinabi iyon kasamaan ng tao sa aking mga tainga bilang patuloy kong nagpupumilit

Sa sandaling iyon, alam ko ninais nilang pumatay sa akin at burahin ang anumang trace ng akin. Hindi pagpunta sa mangyari kaagad ginoo. Im sinusubukang aking hardest upang labanan ang pabalik, kicked ako sa kanya bilang mahirap hangga't makakaya ko, ngunit sa lalong madaling Sinubukan ko nakukuha ang aking paa up, grabs niya sa akin sa pamamagitan ng aking dibdib at nagsimulang isang unfriendly bersyon ng oso yakapin. Squeezes niya ako kaya mahirap na Im nagsisimula upang makakuha ng weaker. Sinubukan kong bilang mahirap hangga't makakaya ko upang labanan ang pabalik, ngunit sa lalong madaling Sinubukan kong muli, huminto sa akin ng isa pang tao sa pamamagitan ng paggamit ng isa pang kutsilyo sa ulos ang aking binti. Ngayon alam ko ako ay nasa panganib.

"Nais kong lahat ng kanyang mga yapak nawala! Hindi niya ay dapat na nakita kailanman muli! Ngayon ilipat ito! "Yelled Ang lead na tao

Ang lahat ng mga kinailangan nilang gawin para sa na mangyari ay upang pumunta sa bahagi kung saan ako ay tumatakbo at gumamit ng isang magic spell upang gumawa ng lahat ng aking mga yapak mawala. Lahat ng kailangan ko ay isang bakasyon ng anumang uri sa hindi bababa sa gamitin ang aking telepono sa text Luna sa kung ano ang nangyayari sa sa akin. Siya ay nag-aalala tungkol sa akin. Tawag niya sa akin "ang aking kapatid Na babae Malaki", o sa Ingles, "Ang Big Sister". Im inaasahan na pagkakataon at sandali mamaya, kumuha ko ito. Ang lahat ng mga guys kung sino ay dapat kang punasan ang aking mga yapak ay din ang isa malapit sa aking lugar. Ang bawat tao'y ang natitira upang gawin iyon trabaho. Aking isip ay nagsasabi sa akin na tumawag sa kanya, ngunit kung gagawin ko iyon, Im isang gonner kung marinig ako mga kalalakihan nagpasya kong text sa kanya kung ano ang nangyayari.

Upang: Luna  
>"Sa pamamagitan ng oras na basahin mo ang mensaheng ito, ako ay maaaring bumagsak walang malay, na-nasugatan, o mas masahol pa ang. Ang mga tao na naglalakbay ako ay may ito sa "group paggalugad" sa Madilim Forest ay hindi pagsasagawa sa akin upang galugarin. Sila ay ang pagkuha sa akin upang patayin ako. Ang mga lalaki pa wiped ang aking mga yapak na humahantong sa gubat. Pease i-save sa akin. Hindi mahalaga kung ano ang mangyayari sa akin, ako ay iyong malaki kapatid na babae. Huwag kailanman kalimutan na "<br>Mula sa: Francelette

Kakapadala ko ang mensahe sa oras dahil ang mga tao lamang ang dumating pabalik mula sa kanilang malinis up laro. Ang mga ito ay nagbabantang pumatay sa akin lamang sa 11 taong gulang. Im masyadong bata pa upang mamatay tulad nito. Ano ang kailangan kong gawin para nararapat na ito? Wala! Ako ay tumingin up upang makita ang mga tao pagkuha ng kanilang mga kutsilyo, baril, at mga armas handa nang pumatay sa akin. Isa sa mga lalaki grabbed ang aking binti nasugatan at sinubukan stabbing ito, ngunit ginamit ko ang aking iba pang isa upang labanan ang pabalik at subukang upang tumakbo. Nagpatakbo ako kasing layo ng dati kong bago ang isa sa mga lalaking kinunan ng baril at nadama ko pindutin ang pindutan ng bullet aking kanang binti. Ang sakit sapilitang sa akin upang pumunta down na mahirap, ngunit Nakatanggap ako up at Sinubukan pagkuha sa labas ng gubat, ngunit isa iba pang mga taller tao ay bina-block ang aking paraan. Grabbed niya sa akin mula sa aking leeg. Kicked ako sa kanya upang labanan ang pabalik, ngunit sa lalong madaling bumaba ako sa lupa, grabs niya sa akin muli at squeezes sa akin hanggang sa makuha ko sapat na mahina. Sinubukan ko aaway pabalik, ngunit sa aking binti nasugatan, ang tao ay tumatagal ng isang karayom at injects ito sa aking kanan braso. Ang sakit ay horrible, ngunit iningatan ko fighting, at sa huli ay makakakuha ng isang maliit na bakasyon. Ang kailangan ko lang gawin ay tumakbo bago ang epekto ng karayom knocks sa akin walang malay. Nagpatakbo ako patungo sa labas na bahagi ng gubat. Nakakakita ng isang bangka sa tubig ibinigay mo sa akin bahagyang pag-asa na Gusto ko maging ligtas doon. Tumatakbo nang mabilis hangga't aking nasugatan binti ay maaaring tumagal ng sa akin, nagpatakbo ako papunta na sa bangka, ngunit ang mga lalaki ay naabutan ka up sa akin. Sa lalong madaling nila nakita ako ng pagpunta para sa mga bangka, isa sa mga lalaking kinunan ng bala mula sa kanyang baril. Bullet Ang mga hit sa aking kanang braso, sa parehong lugar kung saan stabbed ang tao ang karayom . Sa lalong madaling Nahulog ako sa lupa, hindi ko ma pakiramdam ng kahit ano. Lahat ng isang biglaang, ang aking mga mata ay nakakakuha malabo, ang aking mundo ay nakakakuha ng dark, at ang epekto ng karayom ay nagaganap. Nahulog ako walang malay sa spot.

"Grab ang kanyang at kumuha ng kanyang malalim sa gubat at burahin ang lahat ng kanyang mga track!" Narinig ko ang mga tao bago ako ay nahulog walang malay

Kagandahang-loob Town, Lunar Kontinente

Narrator: Ang Lunar Kontinente. Ang isang lupain ng kabaitan at pag-ibig. Sa ganitong kontinente ay namamalagi kabaitan Town, isang maliit na bayan na may mga tindahan item, lugar ng tirahan, at siyempre maganda residente. Sa bayang ito, Luna, kapatid na babae Francelette, ay nagkakaroon Magandang araw sa iyo, iyon ay hanggang nakakakuha siya ng mga mensahe mula sa kanyang malaki kapatid na babae na siya ay nagkakaproblema.  
>(Pagliko Luna ni)<br>Ito ay isang bagong araw dito sa kabaitan Town. Isang napakaliit na bayan mayroon kami dito. Lamang waking up Im sa umaga kapag ang lahat ng isang biglaang, marinig ko ang aking telepono vibrating. Aking malaki kapatid na babae ay hindi bumalik sa bahay kagabi mula sa paglalakbay group. Kapag Tiningnan ko ang aking mga mensahe, Nakita ko ang mensaheng Francelette at siya ay nasa panganib.

Upang: Luna  
>"Sa pamamagitan ng oras na basahin mo ang mensaheng ito, ako ay maaaring bumagsak walang malay, na-nasugatan, o mas masahol pa ang. Ang mga tao na naglalakbay ako ay may ito sa "group paggalugad" sa Madilim Forest ay hindi pagsasagawa sa akin upang galugarin. Sila ay ang pagkuha sa akin upang patayin ako. Ang mga lalaki pa wiped ang aking mga yapak na humahantong sa gubat. Pease i-save sa akin. Hindi mahalaga kung ano ang mangyayari sa akin, ako ay iyong malaki kapatid na babae. Huwag kailanman kalimutan na "<br>Mula sa: Francelette  
>Ang pangkat na ito ay itinatago na ninais nilang patayin ang aking malaking kapatid na babae. Nagkaroon kami upang i-save ang kanyang mabilis o ay siya mamatay. Pinuntahan ko ang aming ina upang sabihin sa kanya ang balita.<p>

"Nanay, mayroon kaming upang i-save ang aking malaki si kapatid!" Yelled ko bilang nagpatakbo ng aming ina sa amin  
>"Anong nangyari? Siya ay sa na biyahe group. Dapat niya maging ligtas "Tumugon niya hanggang sa nakita niya ang mensahe sa aking telepono<p>

Sa lalong madaling niya nakita ang mensahe, siya Nais upang direktang pumunta sa pulis sa bayan upang matulungan kang maghanap ng Madilim Forest sa Madilim Line Kontinente.

Nagpunta kami sa mga pulis sa bayan. Nais niya upang tulungan kaming maghanap para sa aking malaki si kapatid. Ang tanging problema ay ang Madilim Kontinente Line ay protektado ng isang tao sa pamamagitan ng pangalan ng Volt. Siya ay kilala upang patayin ang mga batang babae na mahina, pisikal na kapansanan, at siya ay kilala rin na magkaroon ng henchmen feed ang mga batang babae pinatay siya sa isang halimaw ng ilang mga uri. Ayon sa mensaheng aking kapatid na babae, na siya ay knocked walang malay sa gubat. Sine-save ang kanyang ngayon ay maging ang bagong misyon. Mayroon kaming upang i-save ang kanyang o iba siya ay nawala mula sa amin. Siya ay hindi kailanman nararapat na mamatay kaya batang. Im 8 lamang taong gulang, tungkol sa 3 taon mas bata pa sa kanya. Volt ay magbabayad para sa panggugulo sa aking kapatid na babae.

"Magpapadala kami ituon ang aming mga pagsusumikap sa paghahanap ng iyong mga kapatid na babae. Volt ay magbabayad para sa kung ano ang ginawa niya sa kanyang "nakumpirmang Ang pulis aking mensahe

(Luna:... Ito ay tumagal ng 6 na taon upang mahanap ang aking kapatid na babae malaki Kapag nakita ko ang kanyang muli, siya ay nasa isang stretcher Lahat ko pagbawas Nakita ko sa kanyang mga arm at mga binti ginawa sa akin naniniwala na ang kanyang mga binti ay nasugatan sinabi Niya doktor na siya maaaring magkaroon ng pagkakataon upang mamatay. ko kailanman nais na naniniwala na. Ito ay tumagal ng 3 linggo upang grab ang mga resulta sa aking kapatid na babae)  
>2013<br>Ang manggagamot ang dumarating sa aming bahay na may mga papel at ng panulat. Ang mga resulta sa aking kapatid na babae ay malapit nang ma-nagsiwalat.

"Luna, mayroon akong mabuting balita at masamang balita" doktor Ang sinabi sa akin

"Maaari ba akong magkaroon ang mabuting balita unang mangyaring?" Ko magalang tinanong

"Siyempre Luna. Ang iyong kapatid na babae ay makakaligtas sa lahat ng kanyang mga pinsala. Ito ay isang himala na siya na nakuha sa pamamagitan ng. Kung nahanap siya sa ibang pagkakataon, siya ay namatay "Sinabi sa amin ng doktor Ang

Hearing na Francelette ay pagpunta sa matirang buhay ay isang hininga ng sariwang hangin. May masamang balita sa lahat ng ito.

"Ang masamang balita ay na siya ay nasa crutches. Ang kanyang mga binti ay nasugatan pa rin, at iniwan siya binti ay nasira. Asahan ng maraming surgery tawag "doktor Ang Nagkomento

Im masaya na ang aking kapatid na babae ay titira buhay, ngunit sa pandinig na siya maging sa crutches ang natitirang bahagi ng kanyang buhay lamang ay devastating, ngunit kahit na ito, hindi kailanman siya ay nagbigay up sa kahit ano. Kahit na siya ay nasa crutches, may sakit palaging magiging sa kanyang bahagi.

2014

Ito ay ang susunod na taon na ngayon. Francelette ay bumuti sa punto kung saan maaari niyang maglakad sa crutches. Siya ay isang Rad mage ngayon. Ang kanyang mga magic maaari pagalingin mga kasamahan sa koponan at atake kalaban. Siya ay tunay aking matapang malaki kapatid na babae.

[Sa susunod na "Tale ng kabutihan":  
>"Aking Big matapang Kapatid na Babae"<br>6 na taon matapos siya ay nasugatan, Francelette at Luna nagsusumikap upang talunin Volt at ang lahat ng kanyang mga henchmen. Francelette mukhang upang makakuha ng paghihiganti para sa kung ano ang ginawa ang henchmen sa kanya, gayunpaman, ang isa sa mga halimaw henchmen kidnaps Luna at Francelette ay pagpunta sa may upang i-save ang kanyang batang kapatid na babae. Siya ay pupunta sa pamamagitan ng mapanganib Trap piitan Path

Susunod na petsa ng kabanata: Susunod na Biyernes

Pamagat ng bagong Kabanata: "Ang Unang Hakbang: Trap Path ng piitan"]

Tama kakailanganin ng mga tao, Im naghahanap para sa higit pang mga character. Narito ang OC anyo

Pangalan ng Character:

Klase ng character:

Armas na gusto mo:

Mga Kasanayan sa gusto mo:

Saan mo gustong maging sa linya gera? 

OPTIONAL  
>Mga pananaw tungkol sa Francelette<p>

Mga pananaw tungkol sa Luna

Mga May-akda NOTA:

Pagkatapos ng kabanata 2, ang kuwento ay HINDI na-update hanggang sa ang mga demo para sa mga laro ay naka-update.

Ang kategorya para sa kuwentong ito ay sasailalim sa Tale ng Symphonia. Tale ng kabutihan ay hindi nakalista dito sa site.


	2. Save Ang Aking Young Sister, Luna

Maligayang pagdating sa susunod na kabanata ng kuwento. Sa kabanatang ito, Francelette napupunta sa pamamagitan ng piitan Trap Path sa iligtas ang kanyang kapatid na babae, at higit pa. Narito pumunta kami, hindi ko pag-aari ng kahit ano.

(Pagliko Francelette ni)  
>Natatandaan ko pa rin kung ano ang nangyari sa akin 6 na taon na ang nakakaraan. Na malapit sa karanasan ng kamatayan ay nasa aking isip pa rin. 6 na taon na ang nakakaraan, wont ko kalimutan ito. Im sa aking bahay sa aking kapatid na babae, Luna.<p>

"Sister, alam ko ikaw ay nasa crutches, ngunit kahit na ano, ikaw ay aking kapatid na babae" Aking kapatid na babae sinabi sa akin bilang hugged ako sa kanya.

Luna ay 14 ngayon at ako ngayon 17 Siya ay pa rin ang aking mga batang kapatid na babae. Ive napalampas na kaya magkano sa panahon ng mga anim na taon na kinunan ang layo mula sa akin. Im masaya na maging pabalik, ngunit kung muli kong mahuli sa pamamagitan ng na tao, maaaring hindi ako maging masuwerte. Taya ko na ang tao ay sinusubukan upang subukang pumatay sa akin at punasan sa akin mula sa pagkakaroon. Alam ko na ako tapat sa lahat ng kabaitan.

"Hinahayaan ulo sa labas para sa ilang mga masasayang para sa isang bit" Sinasabi sa akin Luna  
>Nagpunta out ko ang aking kapatid na babae para sa isang habang. Ito ay para sa unang pagkakataon sa mga 6 na taon ang nakuha ko para tangkilikin ang mga ito. Habang kami ay nasa labas, nagpasya kong tingnan ang kagandahang-loob ng bahay para sa isang habang. Ang kabaitan bahay ay tulad ng isang bahay kung saan ang mga tao ay manggagaling na makipag-usap tungkol sa kung paano gawin ang mga mundo uri. Ito ay dapat upang buksan ang 6 na taon na ang nakakaraan, ngunit na noon ay naka-hold pagkatapos kong ay nawawala. Magtungo ako pabalik 6 na taon sa ibang pagkakataon.<p>

Habang paparating ko ang kagandahang-loob ng bahay, halos ako slipped, ngunit sa lahat ng mga kaguluhan ng pagpunta sa, sakit dalhin ito. Pumasok na ako sa bahay na ma-greeted sa pamamagitan ng maraming mga tao na hindi nasagot na sa akin.

"Maligayang pagbabalik FRANCELETTE!" Yelled out bawat tao'y

Naglalakad sa pamamagitan ng mga pintuan sa unang pagkakataon na ginawa sa akin pakiramdam masaya. Nito sa wakas ng panahon upang maikalat kabaitan para sa buhay.  
>"Hindi inaabot namin sa iyo kaya magkano. Itinuro namin na kayo ay isang gonner. Im natutuwa upang makita kang ligtas muli "Ang isa sa mga batang babae Nagkomento<br>Smiled ko at hugged mga batang babae. Ang unang ngiti para sa 6 na taon. Pagkatapos ng pagtugon sa mga tao na prayed para sa aking kaligtasan, buhok ko sa itaas ng hagdan upang matugunan ang opalo at Benny. Sila ay nag-aalala tungkol sa akin din.

Sa lalong madaling Nakatanggap ako sa itaas ng hagdan, ang bumangga opalo at Benny sa aking tagiliran at hugged sa akin. Iyon ay isang mahusay na sandali.

"Oh aking bituin, ikaw ay buhay! Natutuwa lang Im makita kang muli "sabi opalo bilang hugs niya sa akin

"Ay bumalik ka, Im masaya na makita kayong muli" Nagkomento si Benny  
>"Im masaya na maging masyadong pabalik" sinabi ko bilang ibinalik ko ang kanilang hugs.<br>Kapwa nila napansin na Im paggamit ng crutches. Ang lahat ng mga alam na ang aking binti ay nasugatan, ngunit sila Alam din na gusto kong kumalat sa kagandahang-loob kahit na ano. Habang kami ay ang patuloy na pakikipag-usap, magtungo ang ako ng Yell

"HELP !"  
>Iyon tunog tulad ng Luna ay nagkakaproblema. Nagkaroon na ako upang i-save sa kanya ngayon.<br>"Aking kapatid na babae ay nagkakaproblema. May sakit na kailangang makipag-usap sa iyo sa ibang pagkakataon "Sinabi ko ang aking grupo  
>"Tingnan mo sa lalong madaling panahon. Manatiling ligtas "Nagkomento si opalo bilang pakaliwa ako sa sahig at buhok para sa exit<p>

Im heading bumalik sa bahay upang mahanap ang Luna nawawala. Siya ay kinuha mula sa akin, tulad lamang ako ay kinunan ang layo mula sa kanya. Taya ko Nais paghihiganti Volt. Nais ni siya upang punasan ang aking kapatid na babae mula sa pagkakaroon pagkatapos nabigo siya upang gawin iyon sa akin. Ako ay labanan upang makakuha ng kanyang likod. Im heading sa isang portal na ito ay nasa bahay ngayon upang makapunta sa bagong piitan tinatawag na Trap Path ng piitan.

Patibong PATH piitan

Narrator: Ang Trap Path ng piitan, isang mapanganib na piitan kung ikaw ay hindi maingat. Franceltte mamamatay na may isang maling paglipat.

(Pagliko Francelette ni)

Mukhang terrifying piitan na ito. Mayroong ay napapailalim na sa lahat ng dako traps. Isang maling ilipat ay nangangahulugan Im isang gonner kasama ang aking mga batang kapatid na babae. Kailangan ko bang maging maingat. Luna ay depende sa akin upang i-save sa kanya. Siya at ang mga pulis-save ang aking buhay, ngayon ay may sakit gawin ang pareho sa aking kapatid na babae. Ang isang boses ay yelling mula sa piitan.  
>"MAKAKATULONG SA AKIN FRANCELETTE!" Aking kapatid na babae yelled<br>Aking kapatid na babae ay nasa malalim na problema. Kung ang maaari kong ilipat mabilis sapat, siya ay isang gonner. Im hindi pagbibigay sa. Habang ginagalaw ko sa pamamagitan ng unang area, natatandaan ko kung ano ang nangyari sa akin 6 taon na ang nakakaraan at wont ko makalimutan ang sinabi sa akin Volt.

"Hindi kailanman mo maaaring makita muli batang babae! Ang lahat ng mga bakas ng iyong ibibigay ay nawala! "Echoed Volts boses sa pamamagitan ng pag-iisip ni Francelette  
>Wont kong kalimutan ang mga salitang iyon. Ilipat pasulong ko ang mga salitang iyon sa aking isip. Habang ginagalaw ko sa pamamagitan ng piitan, isang voice emits mula sa isang lugar.<br>"Naghihintay sa iyo Dalawang mga path. Isa ang humahantong sa mga susunod na path at ang iba pang mga lead sa iyong kamatayan. Pumili nang matalino o mo ay hindi kailanman nakita muli "echoed Ang boses  
>Nagkaroon na ako upang makakuha ng tamang bawat landas. Kung Hinahanap-hanap ko ngayon, ako pagpunta sa maging magpakailanman isang gonner. Ako nagpasya upang pumunta sa path sa kanan.<br>Sa lalong madaling hinawakan ko ang parisukat, nadama ko ang lupa iling. Ngayon oras nito upang umaasa na kinuha ko ang mga karapatan path.  
>"Malugod na pagbati ! Panatilihin ang pagpunta. I-save ang iyong kapatid na babae "Ang isa pang boses sinabi<br>Oo, pinili ko ang tamang landas! Ako ay masaya, ngunit ito ay hindi pa sa ibabaw.  
>Magtungo ako patungo sa susunod na lugar. Mayroong higit path ng oras na ito sa paligid. Ang unang bahagi ay naglalaman ng dalawang lugar. Buhok ko patungo sa timog path. Bilang pumunta ako sa pamamagitan ng mga path at lampas ito, tatlong bagong mga path greeted sa akin. Sabihin sa akin ang mga pader na bato ng isang bagay ay nakasalalay sa mangyari.<br>"Naghihintay sa Tatlong bagong path. Ang isa ay humantong sa dulo ng iyong pag-iral "echoed Isang boses

Ang isa pang kamatayan bitag ay malapit sa pamamagitan ng. Lumakad ako patungo sa gitna, pagkatapos buhok sa timog.

"Lucky iyo! Makakakuha ka ng pinagaling at pumunta sa susunod na lugar. "Echoed Ang magandang boses

Pakiramdam ko ang lakas ng liwanag na dumaloy sa aking katawan. Oh Oo, im pabalik sa larong ito. Nagpatuloy ako sa path. Im sa ikatlong ng apat na mga lugar para sa piitan.  
>Sa harap ng akin makita akong dalawang mga path, isa sa hilaga, timog isa. Nagpunta ako sa pamamagitan ng timog landas at makahanap ng isang kayamanan dibdib. May nakita akong 1,000 na ginto sa loob. Oh batang lalaki, ang aking masuwerteng araw. Nagpatuloy ako sa pamamagitan ng mga landas. May nakita akong tatlong higit pa, ngunit nagpasya kong tumuloy para sa gitna. Isa pang hanay ng mga tatlong mga path. Oras na ito, ang bawat isa napunta sa mga pre-boss room. Nagpunta ako para sa isa hanggang sa ibaba.<p>

"Nice! PUMUNTA KA SA boss ROOM SA BUONG KALUSUGAN! "Yelled Ang ganda ng boses bilang teleported ako sa pre-boss kuwarto

Ito ay ito. Mayroon akong upang maghanda para sa isang away. Bilang pumunta ako sa pamamagitan ng preview room, ang voice echos muli.

"AY IYO mamatay LABAN SA AKING Ogre Halimaw" Echoes Ang boses habang patuloy ako sa boss kuwarto  
>(Ako ay labanan) tinuruan ako sa sarili ko<p>

Nakikita ko ang piitan buksan up sa isang bagong room at sa loob ng kuwartong ito ang aking mga batang kapatid na babae.

"Oh aking mga bituin. Im masaya upang makita dito buhay "Nagkomento ako tulad ng nakikita ko sa kanya.  
>Pumunta ako sa kanya at yakapin ang kanyang, ngunit tulad ng ginagawa ko, sinusubukan ng isang Ogre pag-atake sa kanya. Tumayo ako sa harap at kinuha ang atake para sa kanya.<p>

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled bilang nakikita niya ako sa sakit  
>Gamit na, ako ay sapilitang upang labanan ang Ogre. Sinubukan kong bilang mahirap hangga't makakaya ko haharapin ang isang hit, ngunit tulad ng ginagawa ko, ang Ogre grabs ang aking kanang binti at slams sa akin down na mahirap. Nahulog ako walang malay agad.<br>(Pagliko Luna ni)  
>Maaari ko bang maging 3 taon mas bata kaysa sa aking kapatid na babae, ngunit Alam ko hindi siya ay nararapat na ito. Ginamit ko ang aking teleport spell upang makabalik sa kabaitan Town.<p>

kagandahang-loob Town  
>Sa lalong madaling aking walang malay kapatid na babae at ako nakalapag na bumalik sa bayan, revived ko ang aking kapatid na babae.<br>(Pagliko Francelette ni)  
>Kapag binuksan muli ang aking mga mata, ako ay bumalik sa bayan. Im masaya upang makita muli ang aking kapatid na babae.<br>"Luna, Im masaya na mayroon kang bilang aking kapatid na babae" sinabi ko sa kanya  
>"Akin na kapatid na babae" sinabi niya sa akin pabalik<br>Aking susunod na ilipat ay upang suriin kung paano ang ginagawa Jennifer. Pamagat patungo Lunar Kontinente upang magtungo sa Hot Dry Lands.  
>Ang mundo dito ay malaki. Ang kontinenteng ito ay sinusukat upang maikalat kagandahang-loob. Hot Dry Lands ay sa kabilang bahagi kaya kinuha ko ang isang portal upang makarating doon. Nais kong makita ang aking kaibigan kaya di-wastong.<br>Hot Dry Town  
>Sa lalong madaling Nakatanggap ako sa bayan, may mga hindi maraming tao. Isang bagay na kakaiba ay nangyayari sa para sigurado. Tumuloy ako sa loob ng bahay ni Jennifer.<br>Sa loob ng kanyang bahay, may mga piitan pader sa paligid sa akin. Natatakot ako ngayon na Volt nakunan kanya. Aking mga takot ay tama bilang siya yells para sa tulong.  
>"MAKAKATULONG SA AKIN !" magtungo ako Jennifer sumigaw <p>

Ngayon alam ko na nais ni Volt pumatay sa kanya. Sa lalong madaling Tiningnan ko sa paligid ng mga pader, maraming butas Nasa ground. Ang lahat ng kanyang mga bagay-bagay ay nawala. Volt ay dito upang punasan ang kanyang mula sa pagkakaroon. Hindi pagpapaalam Im na mangyayari. Nakinig ako sa pag-uusap Volt ni kasama ng kanyang mga henchmen at nakumpirma ito kung ano ang aking kinatakutan. Tiningnan ko para sa isa pang paraan sa paligid at nakita pits apoy. Ang isang sunog ay mayroon ng pagsunog ng mga damit Jennifer ni. Aking pag-asa ng kanyang kaligtasan ng buhay ay pagpunta pababa hanggang sa makita ko ang kanyang sa isang kulungan ng cell. Ba akong magpatakbo ng loob. 

"Jennifer, pasalamatan ang mga bituin, ikaw ay buhay" whispered ko sa kanya  
>"Im masaya na nakikita mo masyadong" Sinabi niya sa akin <p>

"INTRUDERS!" Narinig ko Volt Yell  
>Kinailangan naming agad ng isang plano upang makakuha ng out nang hindi nahuli. Tiningnan namin sa paligid at makahanap ng isang lihim na entrance. Kinuha namin ang entrance na buhok at bumalik para sa aking bahay. Little alam ko, ang aking mga bagay-bagay noon ay tungkol sa mawala.<br>Tulad ng nakalapag na namin pabalik sa bahay gamit ang isang portal, ang aking mga bagay-bagay ay nawala. Ngayon gusto nila sa akin nawala mula sa pagkakaroon. Im pagpunta upang labanan ang Volt. Tingnan ko kung malapit sa aking pinto. 

FRANCELETTE vs VOLT 1 

Volt ay isang assassin sa mundong ito. Kung nais ni siya pumatay sa akin, mayroon siyang magtrabaho para rito. Siya swings kanyang tabak sa akin, ngunit ginamit ko ang aking apoy spell upang ipadala sa kanya pabalik. Hindi niya flinch at struck ang aking braso sa kanyang tabak. Im nagdurugo ng kaunti, ngunit ang patuloy na ako upang labanan. Ugoy ko ang aking karapatan crutch at tamaan. Pagkatapos siya ang isang spell na hindi pa ginagamit Im sa. 

"Maaaring ang kapangyarihan ng kadiliman gawin ang isang strike sa kapangyarihan" Narinig ko Volt chant

Bilang Sinubukan kong upang labanan ang pabalik, madilim kapangyarihan mga espada ay dumating patungo sa akin. Sinubukan kong i-Dodge ang lahat ng ito, ngunit ang bawat isa ay swinging sa aking kanang binti. Volt tumatagal ang pagkakataong ito upang itali sa akin sa pader. Ngayon Im sa problema. Ang madilim na mga espada strike ang aking binti at pagkatapos ng asul na enerhiya stream ay sucked out sa akin. Ako ay papalapit sa unconsciousness. Bilang struggled ko upang manatili may malay-tao, napansin ko na Volt naka-paligid. Pumunta ko sa pamamagitan ng aking bulsa at kinuha ang aking "Im sa pag-" card at ibinigay ito sa Luna. Sinabi ko sa kanya upang makuha ang mga pulis na handang tulungan ka out muli upang mahanap ako. Siya nagpunta para dito.  
>"ANG IYONG EXISTENE AY MAGIGING nawala NGAYON!" Volt yelled bilang siya kicks sa gilid ng aking ulo <p>

Sinusubukan kong mabuti upang mahuli ang kanyang paa, ngunit siya ay kaya mabilis at kicked sa akin. Iyon lang ang kinuha ito. Aking mundo ay umiikot, pagkatapos ay nakuha sa malabo, pagkatapos ay wala. Ako ay walang malay. 

(Paki Luna, manatiling ligtas ...) tinuruan ako sa aking sarili bilang Nahulog ako walang malay 

"Wasakin ang LAHAT NG ari-arian NIYA! Siya AY MAGIGING WIPED NGAYONG ARAW " 

[Susunod Biyernes:  
>May isang espesyal na kabanata. Kaarawan nito Francelette ni. Hindi sa ruta sa kuwento. Huwag makaligtaan ito]<p> 


End file.
